fisikifandomcom-20200213-history
Fisiki Wiki
Bienvenido Curso compartido de Física: Mecánica y Termodinámica. Espacio común para proponer, discutir y resolver dudas, ejercicios... y para entablar debates sobre las asignaturas Aquí puedes hacer cualquier comentario sobre la actividad de clase, preguntar dudas, resolverlas, realizar problemas en grupo bajo la supervisión del profesor, proponer mejoras... Mecánica y ondas Termodinámica También puedes consultar sobre otras ramas de la física y de sus aplicaciones a la ciencia de los materiales. Qué es la física La física es la ciencia que estudia los fenómenos naturales, en concreto el comportamiento de la materia y la energía. Este estudio tiene varios objetivos: en primer lugar, comprender dichos fenómenos; en segundo lugar, poder predecir fenómenos futuros y, en tercer lugar, tratar de aprovechar nuestro conocimiento para producir y/o conducir fenómenos que sean útiles para nosotros. De esto último se encarga la ingeniería. Para entender el comportamiento de la materia y la energía, debemos saber "leer" los fenómenos y "describirlos" con algún tipo de lenguaje. El lenguaje matemático es el que utilizamos. Además necesitamos un marco de referencia sobre el que trabajar, el cual surge de manera natural a partir de nuestra capacidad innata de percepción y de ubicación de los acontecimientos: el espacio y el tiempo. En definitiva, lo "único "que hemos de hacer es describir las propiedades de la materia y la energía y sus interacciones en función del espacio y del tiempo. Ramas de la física Según a qué dediquemos nuestro análisis en concreto, podemos subdividir la física en: Mecánica: El análisis se centra en las interacciones desde el punto de vista de las fuerzas. En nuestro caso nos restringiremos a fuerzas másicas, como la fuerza de la gravedad. Electromagnetismo: Añadimos la existencia de cargas eléctricas, las cuales producen fuerzas eléctricas y, si además las cargas están en movimiento, fuerzas magnéticas. Óptica: Estudiamos las ondas electromagnéticas en la región visible del espectro. Termodinámica: Nos centraremos en los fenómenos en los que haya intercambios energéticos en los que puede haber interacción térmica, lo que deriva en la aparición del concepto de calor. Los fenómenos asociados a la termodinámica surgen de una visión de conjunto (macroscópica) del estudio de sistemas formados por muchos cuerpos. Mecánica estadística: Es el estudio desde un punto de vista microscópico de los sistemas de muchos cuerpos. Para explicar la realidad del mundo al que estamos acostumbrados, usamos lo que llamamos Física Clásica. Cuando trascendemos los límites del mundo cotidiano, tenemos que revisar nuestros conceptos: Física relativista: Cuando las velocidades observadas se hacen relevantes respecto a la velocidad de la luz, nuestros conceptos de espacio y tiempo varían considerablemtente y se entremezclan en lo que se conoce como el espacio-tiempo. Física cuántica: Cuando estudiamos directamente el comportamiento de sistemas atómicos y subatómicos, la energía (así como otras magnitudes observables) no puede obtener cualquier valor, sino que se da en paquetes con valores mínimos. Esto da lugar a resultados que rompen completamente con los predichos por la física clásica. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse